Dead letters: Secretos
by Lexington Rabdos
Summary: [Reeditado].[Yaoi, UA].[KaiXTala]Fue un disparo en la frente sólo un disparo, certero y preciso. Las cosas ocurrieron de manera extraña Se amaban pero no fue un suicidio. Ahora, es tiempo de leer la carta, el secreto.[Última carta muerta: If you ever]
1. Like I'm stoned

**Advertencia—**_ Yaoi (Kai x Tala)_

**Disclaimers —** _Los personajes de **Bakuten Shott Beyblade G Revolution** no me pertenecen, sino a su respectivo autor._

**Nota — **_Gia'Sou. Para no hacer el cuento largo, aquí tienen la reedición del fic "Secretos" que fue ganador de la categoría "Mejor fic Angst" y la verdad no quería que algunos de la nueva generación se quedaran sin leerlo. Literalmente es lo mismo que el otro fic, sólo que este esta editado de la forma correcta y espero no tener problemas con La-que-no-debe-ser-nombrada... _

* * *

**_Dead letters: Secretos. _**

1.-**"Primera carta muerta: Fisrt day of my life**" (El primer día de mi vida)

Por: **Mikael Mudou**

* * *

En un cuarto de un departamento en algún lugar, Se encontraba Tala, guardando sus cosas en una maleta.

—¿Te vas...?— dijo Kai desde el otro cuarto. Su voz era desinteresada.

— Sí...— respondió pasmado.

— ¿Ya lo pensaste bien?—

— No,— se detiene, deja de guardar sus cosas por un instante — si lo pienso no lo hago.

El bicolor entra a la habitación, en su cuello están unos audifonos, mientras que con la mano izquierda sostiene los Discman. Se recarga sobre el marco de la puerta y mira divertido la escena.

—Yo creo que deberías pensarlo muy bien; Hay decisiones que no deben tomarse así como así... Si quieres puedo irme unos días para que lo pienses, tal vez nos haga bien separarnos, y sentir que...—

—¡No quiero pensarlo! -—Un silencio inundo el ambiente — ¿Me pasa es directorio telefónico?

— En esta casa nunca habido un directorio telefónico.— se mofa

— En todas la casas siempre hay un directorio telefónico.—

— Pero no tenemos Teléfono.—

— No importa, la gente tiene televisor aunque no la vea, y en todas la oficinas hay libros que nadie lee, y cuando tienes que irte tienes que hacerlo, aunque no quieras — Vuelve a guardar sus cosas en la maleta.

— Es que no tienes que irte —Desesperándose — No es para tanto. Dame un motivo fuerte par que avale que tengas que irte... ¡Oye, por favor!. ¡Maldita sea! No quiero que te vayas ¡Es que tienes que pensar un poco en mí, en las cosa que he...—

— En las mentiras que has inventado!— Grita con furia.

— Sí te mentí fue por que siempre tuve miedo de perderte.—

— Pues cuando uno dice una mentira hay que sostenerla hasta el final, y eso es algo que tienes que aprender.—

— Es que lo hice por que era necesario...

— Pues ahora es necesario que me vaya —Tala trata de cerrar la maleta, pero Kai comienza a sacar las cosas arrojándola por todos lados -— ¿Qué haces?

— Pues no te vas Imbécil! — Gritó — ¡No te vas a ningún lado! No vas a ir a ninguna parte si antes no lo has pensado detenidamente y tienes argumento convincente ¿Me oíste?…. ¡No te vas!

— ¿ah si? — retó socarronamente — ¿Cómo vas a detenerme?

— ¡Como sea! Por la fuerza si es necesario, pero no vas a ningún lado

— ¿Quieres ver que sí? —Se dirige a la puerta, pero Kai se interpone y empieza a forcejear — ¡Suéltame!— exclama. — ¡Déjame Ir, no quiero quedarme mas!

— ¡No! ya te dije que no vas a ningún lado!— Lo detiene por la muñeca.

— Quítate de ahí y déjame pasar!— Trata de forcejear pero es inútil.

— ¡Ni madres! Primero muerto que dejarte ir.—

— ¡Suéltame!. ¡Carajo! Te vas a arrepentir… — se logra zafar — Yo no soy como todos lo que has conocido… Si digo que quiero irme, es por que quiero hacerlo...

Kai no pierde tiempo y busca entre las cosas que Tala llevaba en su maleta y saca una pistola (de mera coincidencia )

— Pues no te vas... te lo estoy diciendo enserio.

— ¿Ahora, hasta piensas matarme?—

— Pues te mueres tú, o yo, o los dos!. Pero no vas a dejarme otra vez!—

Tala intenta irse de nuevo pero Kai le apunta con la pistola, Kai se lo impide y empieza una lucha por el arma de fuego, mientras el bicolor intenta abrazarse al cuerpo de pelirrojo. Afuera del departamento se escucha un disparo, todo es oscuro...

Locutor de Radio:

**_Se investigan la realidad de los hechos acontecidos. Fue un disparo en la frente, un solo disparo, certero y preciso... Las cosas ocurrieron de extraña manera: se amaban, pero no fue un suicidio._**

**To be continued **

* * *

Próximo capitulo: **"Segunda carta muerta: In the shadows" **(En las sombras)

**§Mikael Mudou§**

**"Recordar los tiempos, en que juntos juramos nunca renunciar a este vida, seguir adelante, seguir yendo fuertes, aquí es donde pertenezco"**


	2. Walking in the circles

**Advertencia—**_ Yaoi (Kai x Tala)_

**Disclaimers —** _Los personajes de **Bakuten Shott Beyblade G Revolution** no me pertenecen, sino a su respectivo autor._

**Nota **— _Gia'Sou. ¡Thanks a todos los que me dejaron Review! Se los agradezco bastante, aunque este fic es reeditado aun siguen teniendo mucha valides y eso me anima para poder subir mas fics y ACTUALIZAR, Así que no se molesten con amenazas ya que al fin y al cabo los actualizo. Y para su GRAN información dentro de poco verán actualizado Aperion con el capitulo 19 "Los shadow tamer's, los nuevos jugetes de Voltaer" y "Tiempo para arder" y si Dios es grande quizá me pege la inspiración para el 21… ya veremos que pasara. Pero prometo que cada capitulo estaran por las 30 a 40 hojas. _

* * *

**_Dead letters: Secretos. _**

1.-**"Segunda carta muerta: In the shadows**" (En las sombras)

Por: **Mikael Mudou**

* * *

Tala se encontraba sentado en su escritorio, jugaba con un sobre cerrado. Suena una campana que llama a la puerta. Pero no responde, se detiene en seco y deja el sobre a un lado, dirigiéndose a la puerta. 

— Voy!…— Hablando para si mismo —Está hecho _"Esta campana me invita al cielo o al Infierno" _— abre la puerta y entra Bryan.

— ¿Qué dices? Desde allá afuera te oigo murmurar cosas.—

— Nada, llevo horas esperándote… ¿a dónde fuiste?—

Bryan entra y observa por un momento la habitación, descubre el sobre.

— ¿Y este sobre¿Es para mí?—

— Ni siquiera llamas por teléfono.— No le toma importancia a la pregunta — Uno no puede saber nada si no te comunicas.

—¿Es mío? —Toma el sobre

— si.—

— ¿Lo puedo Leer?—

— No— responde.

— ¿No? — Arquea una ceja — ¿Cómo¿No es para mi?

— Sí, es para ti, pero sólo podrías leerla cuando yo esté muerto.

— ¡Huy, que trágico.— se mofa.

— No te burles; te escribo mis secretos y mis mentiras, para que los compartas, no para que te burles.

— No me estoy burlando; pero es absurdo que me escribas algo que no puedo leer hasta que hayas muerto. Hubiera sido mejor que hicieras tu testamento.

— ¡Oye! Un secreto es un secreto y deja de serlo cuando se comparte.—

— Sabes bien que yo sé guardar un secreto.—

— Yo también, por eso te lo guardo hasta que haya muerto.

— Bueno como quieras… — Toma el sobre, lo mira un momento y luego lo vuelve a dejar junto al teléfono — ¿Vamos a trabajar o que?

— ¿No vas a guardarlo?

— No—

— ¿Por qué¿qué no es importante para ti? Ya te dije que son mis secretos.

— Tolo lo que hay en esta casa es importante para mi; nadie viene a visitarme, nadie puede atreverse a leer mi correspondencia. Nadie podría leerlo antes que yo, eso te lo puedo jurar.

— ¿Te eh dicho que eres mi mejor amigo?—

— ¿Hace falta que me lo digas?— Silencio breve. Ambos se miran resignados, El pelirrojo se recuesta sobre el sillón.

— Ayer trajo sus cosas; va a volver a vivir conmigo.

— ¿No que esta vez era definitivo? Nadie entiende a las mujeres, ni a los hombres ni a los Homosexuales, ni a las Lesbianas, ni a nadie que tenga que ver con otra persona a la cual se le de cabida en la vida... ¿Por qué el ser humano es tan complejo, eh?. Primero se enamoran, viven juntos, se hartan y se botan y después de reconcilian una y otra vez, hasta que todos lo que están alrededor se acostumbran a tanto desmadre, y ya no se puede creer nada... ¡Carajo! Dijiste que no sientes nada por él… ¿Cómo puedes permitir que se acueste contigo sin que sientas nada?

— No puedo Decírselo. — desvía la mirada.

— no hace falta que se lo digas, ya debe saberlo, pero no quiere aceptarlo.

— Nunca se va a enterar lo prometo.

— ¡Me vale que se entere! — exclama — Es mas, que se entere el mundo… !De una buena vez que se enteren que no fue un accidente que si esta muerto es porqué...!

— Ya basta¿Por qué siempre tienes que estarlo recordando?. Fue un crimen perfecto, no puedes negarlo. La policía ya cerro el caso, ya dieron carpetazo... ¿por qué no puedes hacer lo mismo?

— ¡me vale! Matar es un acto Intransmisible… — piensa un poco — Un crimen solo puede entenderse cuando estás realmente inmiscuido… — Breve silencio — No puedo olvidar las paredes llenas de sangre.

—…— Tala tomo el sobre para poder cambiar la conversación — Nadie lo va a leer. ¿Me lo prometes? —Ambos se miraban directo a los ojos, un gran silencio inundo la sala

— Nadie antes de que yo, te lo prometo.—

**_"NADIE ANTES QUE YO, TE LO PROMETO"_**

**To be continued **

* * *

Próximo capitulo: **"Tercera carta muerta: Still standing" **(Sigo resistiendo) 

**§Mikael Mudou§**

**"Ellos dicen que debo aprender a matar antes de sentirme seguro, pero yo, prefiero morir antes que convertirme en su esclavo"**


	3. Can't you stop the lies

**Advertencia—**_ Yaoi (Kai x Tala)_

**Disclaimers —** _Los personajes de **Bakuten Shott Beyblade G Revolution** no me pertenecen, sino a su respectivo autor._

**Nota — **_Este sin duda es el mas corto de todos los chapis del fic, bueno, no tengo mucho que decir, sólo que disfruten el fic. ¡Thanks por los reviws!_

* * *

**_Dead letters: Secretos._**

**_3.- "_Tercera carta muerta: Still standing" **(Sigo resistiendo)

**By: Mikael Mudou**

* * *

Todo el departamento estaba desordenado; la lámpara de mesa volteada sobre el sofá, Bryan, esta ahorcado con el cable del teléfono con un sobre en la mano. Muchas luces instantáneas de flashazos de cámaras fotográficas. Tala entra por un extremo de la habitación descubriendo la escena. Se acerca al cuerpo, que cae suavemente al descolgarlo. El pelirrojo toma discretamente el sobre que párese no ser importante para nadie, y lo guarda entre sus ropas. Camina lentamente como escoltado hacia la puerta. Lo llevan a un especia de lugar serrado y oscuro, se sienta en una silla… era un especie de interrogatorio.

— Ya le dije que no éramos nada, más que amigos... Era mi mejor amigo, entre nosotros no había secretos; no tenía ningún enemigo, como para pensar que lo hubieran matado... Yo más bien creo que se suicidó... No lo sé... ¿Cómo podría saberlo? La Amistad no condiciona, señor... No tuvimos nada que ver con la muerte de... ¡Claro que no!... No me importa su dictamen, ni la autopista, ni lo que diga el forense! Esta muerto!... No creo que lo hayan asesinado... No, nunca fuimos amantes; Jamás hubo entre nosotros algo que no fuera amistad... Yo lo quería, sólo como amigo... ¿él?; supongo que sentía lo mismo que yo; sólo amistad.

**En otro interrogatorio**

— No, no estoy muy seguro de haber dicho eso... ¿Una carta?. No sé, nunca la vi; ese día estaba muy mal, no me hubiera percatado de nada... si están seguros que había una carta¿Por qué no la tiene en su poder? Digo, si es evidencia. Si usted la vio, debió recogerla ahí mismo... ¡Claro que no!. ¿Por qué tendría yo esa carta que tanto buscan? Ya le dije que entre nosotros no había secretos, sabíamos todo lo que hacíamos... Eso fue un accidente. Nos fue muy difícil superar lo que pasó, sobretodo por que sospechaban de nosotros, y es horrible que piensen que uno es capaz de hacer algo tan terrible... ¿Qué me esta queriendo decir¿Piensa que yo los asesine¿Supone que soy un asesino¡Yo no eh matado a nadie! No sería capaz de... Mire, Yo no soy mejor ni pero que cualquier otra persona. Lo único que puedo asegurar es que yo los amaba... Y cuando se ama, como soy capaz de hacerlo, no se desea ningún mal — Se levanta y piensa un momento antes de continuar — Yo no se si lo asesinaron, o se suicidó... Pero créame, si me hubiera sido posible, habría dado la vida para impedirlo... Si el tiempo pudiera volver, eso no seria ningún secreto que usted quisiera adivinar; si las cosas hubieran sido de otra manera, usted y yo no tendríamos nada de que hablar... Pero la vida está llena de secretos, y los secretos, de silencios...

**To be continued **

* * *

Próximo capitulo: **"Cuarta carta muerta: In my life" **(En mi vida)

**§Mikael Mudou§**

**"Es algo tan sagrado, algo tan hermoso, algo que tranquiliza y alivia mi mente, cuando la presión me lleva y me lleva"**


	4. You make me sick

**Advertencia—**_ Yaoi (Kai x Tala)_

**Disclaimers —** _Los personajes de **Bakuten Shott Beyblade G Revolution** no me pertenecen, sino a su respectivo autor._

**Nota **—_ Últimamente eh estado escéptico, silencioso cuando usualmente hablaría, distanciado de mi alrededor. _

* * *

**_Dead letters: Secretos. _**

4.-**"Cuarta carta muerta: In my life **" (En mi vida)

Por: **Mikael Mudou**

* * *

En el mismo departamento Kai se encontraba sentado sobre la cama hojeando una revista. Tala entra muy apresurado con una charola de alimentos.

— ¿Fuiste a verlo?— Preguntó Kai sin dejar de mirar la revista

—Sí... Traje esto para comer... ¿Quieres refresco?—

—¡Quero que dejes de preocuparte por él, y me quieras sólo a mí — Exclamó molesto— y no a la comodidad de mi compañía, por que él no siente lo mismo que tú!

—¿Cómo es que estas tan seguro de eso? Muchas veces ni siquiera uno mismo sabe lo que siente... ¿Cómo podrías tu tener la seguridad de lo que piensas por nosotros?

—¡No te quieras salir por la tangente; sabes muy bien que no te quiere... Te utiliza nada más. El jueguito de ser amigos ya está muy gastado; siempre hay interés de por medio, las cosas se abrazan tanto que se fusionan en un mar de sentimientos que no tiene el mismo cause.

— Huy, qué filosofía tan clara de la vida!— de mofa — Cualquiera pensaría que eres una persona muy madura. — Deja la charola en el sofá — Lástima que no sea así.

— ¿Por qué no aceptas que tengo razón?— Se levantó de la cama y retuvo a Tala.

— Por que no la tienes. ¡Suéltame!

— Esto no es cuestión de madurez; es pura Lógica elemental, tu relación con el es enfermiza. — Suelta a Tala — A mí no me la pegan... Ustedes dos tuvieron que ver con ese dizque accidente.

— ¡No es cierto!

— ¿Crees que soy tan estúpido como la policía¡Por favor! Había sangre por todos lados; sus declaraciones era contradictorias, y trajiste unas toallas con las que seguramente limpiaron... ¡Tú y él son cómplices!

— ¡Mientes! Hablas por despecho, porque sabes que nunca voy a sentir por ti lo que crees que siento por él...

—Kai¿Por que siempre te pones así cuando vienes a verlo¡Si tanto le quieres quédate con él, y déjame en paz. — se alejó furioso mientras que Tala se queda muy preocupado, se sienta en el sofá. Segundos después Kai regresa sumiso — ¿Por qué tenemos que pelearnos así?

—Porque me lo recriminas.

— Es que me da mucha rabia que no puedas querer me así... Vives conmigo, no con él: tal vez no soy el que quieres, pero sí lo que quieres... Y te juro que voy a hacer hasta lo imposible por que puedas quererme, al menos un poco...— Kai se acerca al sofá y mira fijamente a Tala — Te juro que nunca van a saber nada de lo que yo sé... —Kai besa a Tala delicadamente.

—Piensas que lo matamos. ¿Verdad?

—Si tú me dices que fue un accidente, siempre voy a creer que fue así.

—Yo no lo maté.

— entonces fue un accidente.

Ambos se abrazan

— Si me quieres tanto, como dices, prométeme que no volveremos a hablar de esto, jamás... Hagamos de cuenta que esto nunca pasó. — El pelirrojo besó a Kai mas profundo que antes -

—Haré de cuenta que esto nunca pasó... —comienza a besar a Tala mientras que el párese buscar algo entre loa base el sofá y los cojines de éste. Se escucha un disparo, Todo es oscuro

Locutor de Radio:

**_La realidad de los hechos acontecidos. Fue un disparo en la frente; un sólo disparo, certero y preciso... Las cosas ocurrieron de extraña manera; se amaban, pero no fue un suicidio._**

* * *

Próximo capitulo: **"Quita carta muerta: Time to burn" **(Tiempo para arder) 

**§Mikael Mudou§**

**"El disco muestra que estás muerto, pero aun sigues viviendo. Cada vez que has muerto has dado otro cambio para arreglar tu mala actitud"**


	5. I'm so sick and tired

**Advertencia—**_ Yaoi (Kai x Tala, Bryan X Tala)_

**Disclaimers —** _Los personajes de **Bakuten Shott Beyblade G Revolution** no me pertenecen, sino a su respectivo autor._

**Nota —**_ Siento de sobremanera la tardanza. Pero literalmente la escuela me tuvo atado todo este tiempo. El torneo de Taekwondo, los entrenamientos. La ayuda al taller de pintura. La sesiones con la psicóloga escolar. ¡Los mismos exámenes!. Tengo que salvar materias y me concentre más en la escuela que nada. Y para colmo de colmos me quede sin Internet otro rato. Parece que yo nunca llegare a estar feliz ¬.¬ como sea, me disculpo por la tardanza. Respondiendo al último Review que me dejaron. El titulo original del fic es "Secretos" y la verdad lo de Dead letters me agrado porque fue una extraña coincidencía. Así que éste fic no fue basado de ninguna forma en el cd._

_

* * *

_**_Dead letters: Secretos. _**

5.-**"Quinta carta muerta: Time to burn **" (Tiempo para arder)

Por: **Mikael Mudou**

* * *

****

En el departamento, Tala Y Bryan entran muy apresurados, sus ropas están llenas de sangre.

— ¡Pronto¿Cerraste bien?— preguntó el peli lavanda.

— Sí...—

— ¿Crees que alguien nos haya visto?—

— No...—

—Las llaves... ¿Dónde están las llaves? — comienza a buscar entre sus ropas —¡Las pinches llaves¿Dónde las dejé las llaves, carajo?

— ¡Aquí están¡Aquí están! Me las diste para abrir... —Se las entrega temeroso. Un breve silencio inunda el lugar cada uno mantiene su distancia

— ¿Qué hacemos...¿Qué vamos a hacer?—

— No sé... Creo que tendremos que tranquilizarnos primero. —Ambos se miran mutuamente en silencio. Bryan párese quebrarse y querer llorar. Tala se acerca para abrasarlo con fuerza y luego se separa dándole la espalda.

— Dios mío... Hay que prender el bóiler!... ¿Tienes agua?—

— si.. pero tarda mucho en calentarse

— Entonces hay que bañarse con agua fría. ¡Vamos!

—¿Los dos juntos?— exclama.

— Sí... No tardan en venir a preguntarnos qué paso... Necesito hablar por teléfono, para explicar que...

—¡Hay que llamar a la Policía!

— ¡A la Policía?—

— Es mejor decírselos nosotros mismos de una manera que, que... que no salgamos tan culpables.

— ¿Cómo¿Quieres inventar algo para justificarnos?

— ¿No? Es que, yo no tengo el valor como para decirlo todo... ¿No entiendes? Tendré que contarles todo lo que eh callado... — Entran al lugar y Bryan se sienta en el sofá —¿Por qué no me dejaste solo?

— Si, no hubiera estado allí hubieras hecho mas pendedajas.

— ¡Pues yo me quería morir¿Entiendes¡Me quería morir!... Debí quedarme allí también; no debí permitirte nada, ahora voy a tener que decirles que...

— Pues no lo diremos...— el pelirrojo abraza de nueva cuenta a Bryan —Inventaremos algo que no sea tan difícil

—¿Qué?—

— Pues... no sé... — duda — ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?

— No tengo reloj, no me fijé en la hora.— se pone a un más nervioso, sus manos comienzan a temblar.

— ¡Trata de calmarte...! ... Hay que estar serenos para poder pensar bien las cosas.

— Si nosotros mismos llamamos a la policía, podemos declarar que... bueno, tendría nuestra versión, y no conjeturas que pudieran llevarnos a lo que de verdad ocurrió.

— Pero. ¿Qué vamos a decirles a la policía?

—Pues... no sé que estábamos... no... hay que decir que... ¿Qué chingada madre que se puede decir en estos casos¡Carajo¡Cómo pude ser tan pendejo¿Cómo pude ser tan idiota para no darme cuenta que me en estaba engañando?

—no pienses en eso ahora.

— ¿por qué lo hicimos¿Por qué hicimos algo tan estúpido¡Carajo! Lo matamos, Lo matamos... ¡Lo matamos¡ ... ¡Dios mío! Y había tanta sangre... ¿Cómo pudimos hacer algo tan Horrible¿Cómo pudimos...?

— Fue un accidente — tomando del brazo a Bryan para tranquilizarlo — ¡Grábatelo bien adentro! Si mentimos ahora tendremos que hacerlo hasta el Final.

—Es que... ¡Dios mío! Pude ver sus ojos mirándote fijamente... Casi pude adivinar lo que estaba pensado! ...¡Tengo Frío¡Tengo Frío!...Tengo mucho frío...

Tala se quita la chamarra y la ofrece a su compañero.

— Ten! — Tala intenta ponérselo a Bryan pero este retrocede desesperado, lo que ha visto lo a abrumado por completo.

— ¿Qué es eso? — exclama — ¡sesos¡Te salpicaste de sesos!

—No es cierto!

—SÍ, Sí, y estas lleno de sangre!

— Tú también estas lleno de sangre!— trata de acercase a él.

— NO me toques!— retrocede de nueva cuenta — ¿Por qué lo hiciste¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo¡Sólo yo tendría que haberlo matado¡Solo yo¿Por qué estabas ahí¿Que estabas haciendo tu ahí?

— Por dios! Estás alucinando. ¡Cálmate¡Cálmate! — Le da una bofetada —Tienes que templarte. ¿Crees que no me duele? Lo estoy haciendo por ti ¿Me oyes? Sólo por ti...

—Lo sé... Gracias... Pero nos van a creer.

—No importa; no son ellos quienes tienen que creer. Somos nosotros, tú y yo. Tenemos que creer que fue un accidente, para poder seguir viviendo... ¿En tiendes? No podemos decir la verdad, por nuestro Bien, eso tiene que se un secreto que va a morir sólo con nosotros...

— sí... sí... diremos que cuando tú y yo llegábamos él se abalanzó sobre... Que lo vimos y no pudimos hacer nada… Y que... ¿Quieres café, o agua, o algo...?— cambia el tema de súbito.

—No. quiero que te tranquilices, que te sientes a mi lado y que pensemos esto junto... sólo tú y yo.

**To be continued**

* * *

Próximo capitulo: **"Sexta carta muerta: Guilty" **(Culpable)

**§Mikael Mudou§**

**"Dime por qué me siento de esta manera, toda mi vida he estado al borde de la línea, muchos puentes que arden, tantas mentiras que he oído. Tengo toda una vida pero no puedo regresar, no puedo hacer eso, nunca volvería a ser el mismo y ahora sé, por qué se que no tengo tiempo para arder" **

(Lo que es, qué te guste la canción y no decidas que estrofa poner)


	6. Only poisoned your mind

**Advertencia—**_ Yaoi (Kai x Tala)_

**Disclaimers —** _Los personajes de **Bakuten Shott Beyblade G Revolution** no me pertenecen, sino a su respectivo autor._

**Nota —** _Y bueno… les informo que se vallan olvidando de la actualización de Soaked in weakness; es decir, Empapado en debilidad y la publicación de The heretic anthem. Porque, no pude salvar todas las materias y ahora tengo exámenes extras hasta medios de Agosto y entro luego, luego en Septiembre, Así se quedaran con las ganas un rato más por esos dos fics. ¡Pasando a cosas más interesantes! Como siempre muchas gracias por los Reviews, sobre todo a los nuevos autores que se dieron un break para leer este extraño fic. Que aclaro que seguirá confuso y confuso, de hecho todo el fic esta revuelto, son varias escenas y son varios tiempos. __Rápidamente hablando de fics, últimamente, con la presión de la escuela me he sentido un poco más inspirado en eso de los song fics estilo Drama, quizá algún día de este mes me ponga a hacer uno, pero lo tendré en Raiting M. Así que si les interesa, por ahí busquen. Yo avisare por este medio. Además no olvido que debo algunos fics por ahí. Por cierto. !Me inclino ante la gran Anyanka! Literalmente tienes media historia resuelta. !No lo puedo creer! _

* * *

**_Dead letters: Secretos. _**

6.-**"Sexta carta muerta: Guilty**" (Culpable)

Por: **Mikael Mudou**

* * *

****

En el departamento, el cual compartían Kai y Tala. El bicolor se encontraba limpiando una pistola mientras el oji azul entraba a la habitación con una charola de alimentos.

—Hola — saluda feliz — Traje esto para comer

—Gracias — frunce el ceño — no te hubieras molestado.

—¿estas enojado por que fui a verlo?

— ¿Por qué? Sólo son amigos, y se quieren… comprendo que después del "Accidente" necesiten estar juntos para consolarse; debe de ser terrible ser cómplices de un crimen.

—¿Por qué me dices esto? — baja la cabeza — Sabes que te quiero, y me lastimas.

—¡A mí no me la pegan!... Ustedes dos tuvieron que ver con eso supuesto accidente.

—¡No es cierto!— se defiende.

— ¿Qué crees que soy tan estúpido como la policía¡Por favor! Había sangre por todo el lugar; sus declaraciones eran contradictorias.

—Kai- Chan, estábamos muy nerviosos

—Lo estas encubriendo!— exclama con furia.

—Él no lo mató

— Si no fue él, lo hiciste tú… — duda por un instante — No fue un accidente, y lo sabes.

— Tal vez.. Pero no tienes ningún derecho de tocar mis llagas — Kai toma a Tala de a mano, lo guía de tal forma que pueda sentarlo en el sillón y apuntarle a la cabeza con la pistola.

— ¿Qué...¿Ahora vas a Matarme? — reta ferozmente el pelirrojo en lo que Kai desliza en cañón de la pistola hacia abajo del cuerpo de Tala, mientras tanto Kai deposita un suave beso en los labios de Tala.

— No, no podría hacerte ningún daño… — da un enorme suspiro — ya sé que fue un accidente... No es mi amigo, pero sé que no sería capaz de hacerte algo así. Es sólo que... Había tanta sangre en las paredes... Y tú tenias sangre hasta en los cabellos…

Kai no lo podía evitar estaba muy enfadado molesto, ambas versiones que los chicos contaban eran contradictorias y no sabía si creer o no en la inocencia de Tala, este último intervino besando a Kai para impedir que siguiera hablando

—Ya! No quiero hablar de eso... Si me quieres tanto, como dices, prométeme que no volveremos a hablar de eso, jamás... Hagamos de cuenta que nunca pasó.

—Haré de cuenta que es esto nunca pasó — Kai vuelve a besar a Tala más apasionadamente mientras que Tala introduce su lengua en la boca del bicolor. Tala toma la pistola, se separa un poco, le apunta a Kai en la frente sin darle tiempo de reaccionar.

Todo es oscuro… un disparo.

**_Fue un disparo en la frente; un solo disparo, certero y preciso… Las cosas ocurrieron de extraña manera: se amaban, pero no fue un suicidio._**

**To be continued**

* * *

Próximo capitulo: **"Septima carta muerta: Not like the other boys" **(No como los otros chicos)

**§Mikael Mudou§**

**"Puse un escudo en ti, no intente herirte, sólo habría envenenado tu mente, nunca intente hacerte llorar"**


	7. No more blood

**Advertencia—**_ Yaoi (Kai x Tala)_

**Disclaimers —** _Los personajes de **Bakuten Shott Beyblade G Revolution** no me pertenecen, sino a su respectivo autor._

Nota — _Y bueno, el cuento de nunca acabar conmigo: La escuela. De ante mano agradezco todo el apoyo que me dan en cuanto a tener paciencia a los fics y a desearme suerte con todos mis próximo proyectos tanto en la escuela como en los fics. A aquellas personas que leen el fic y que aun no me dejan review me lo dicen en el msn. A quienes se toman su tiempo para leerlo y no revolverse. A aquellos que a pesar de los problemas que tengo con los mismo no dejan de leer mis fics y a todos los de demás también. —Sí, sí, ya me había tardado en dar las gracias—_

_Y clarando las dudas de algunas personas el fic: Sí esta revuelto como en su primera edición. Y Sí tiene un orden exacto pero no lo doy. Y en cuanto me de el respiro de exámenes y todo eso me dedicare a leer los nuevos fics de varios autores que me lo han pedido, pero sólo les pido un poco de paciencia con éste servidor —o sease: yo— porque mi vida gira rumbo a mí —fics, dibujo y todo eso— y a la escuela._

_Y hablando de fics últimamente me dio el extraño pique por Malik —¡Ya hasta lo sueño!—, y dentro de poco hablo de principios de agosto o medios, subiré un fic del estilo de Passive y de Missing. Sí, todo loco y confuso con toques de sicología y decadencia. Algo también un tanto personal. Pero sí les laten esta clase de fics 'locos' espero que me acompañen en un quizá debut en la sección de YuGiOh!._

_

* * *

****__Dead letters: Secretos._

7.-** "Septima carta muerta: Not like the other boys" **(No como los otros chicos)

By: **Mikael Mudou**

* * *

Bryan se encontraba en su departamento, escuchaba un poco de música sólo para pasar el rato. Llaman a la puerta en ese mismo instante, él, rápidamente se pone de pie. Baja el volumen de su fiesta y abre la puerta.

— ¡Hola!— Saludo, se traba de Tala — ¿Qué te pasa?—

—¡Estaba tratando de llamarte, pero no había un maldito teléfono!— entra apresurado cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

—Pero ¿Qué tienes?. ¿Qué pasa…? — Entra detrás de Tala. El pelirrojo se encontraba muy alterado nervioso, al borde del llanto— ¡Habla Tala¿Qué paso?

—Un maldito teléfono¡Ho había un maldito teléfono para hablarte!

— Pero ¿Qué tienes¿Qué te pasa¿Por qué vienes así?. ¿Te peleaste o qué te pasó?

El peligris visiblemente preocupado sólo observo como su compañero se sentó en el sofá sin poder cambiar su estado

—Quería… te iba a llamar por el Teléfono, pero no había… Y me vine caminado por que… no tengo dinero…

— Pero... ¿Qué paso, qué tienes...? — Bryan logro entender su estado — ¿No quieres hablar ahora?

—Lo... maté— susurro lentamente, bajando la mirada.

—¿qué?

— Creo... creo que lo maté… No sé qué paso—

—¿Qué?… ¿Qué estas diciendo?. ¿De quien hablas?. ¿Qué paso? (Como que ya me arte de tanta pregunta)

—Es que sospechaba… me dijo que me vio cuando regresé a casa para lavar la ropa… cree que te estoy encubriendo, y sabe que lo inventamos todo.

—¿Cómo?…. ¿Quién se lo dijo?

—No sé...

—pero ¿y luego, qué paso?. ¿Por qué dices que...?

— Discutimos, y empecé a empacar mis cosas para irme de casa; y pensaba venirme aquí, contigo… Hice mi maleta, y él no me dejaba... Dijo que primero muerto antes de volverme a perder… Entonces, Tenía una Pistola...

—¿ Una pistola?. ¿De dónde, y por qué?

—Me amenazó… me dijo que no me iba a largar nunca mas, yo sólo trate de salir.

—¿Y luego¡Cajaro¡Ya dime qué pasó!

— No sé—

—¿Cómo que no sabes?

—¡No, no sé¡Se oyó el disparo!

—¿Tú disparaste?. ¿Tú tenias la Pistola?

—¡No sé!— estallo en furia —¡No sé quien tenia la pistola sólo.. ¡Se oyó el disparo!

—¿Y?

—Me estaba mirando, fijamente...

—¿Y?

—Cayó al suelo, lleno de sangre… — dudo un instante— Lo vi… Ya estaba muerto.

—¿Lo mataste?

—No sé.

—¿Llego alguien, algún vecino?

—No sé salí corriendo…— Ambos se miran es silencio— ¿Qué hago?

— Callar…— Exclamo Bryan, dando tintes en su voz de una orden. Bajó el volumen de la música por completo y se sienta junto a Tala —Vamos decir que estuviste conmigo.

—¿Qué?

—Te armas de valor, regresas a tu casa y encumbres todo.

—¡No¿Cómo quieres que regrese y que haga de cuenta como que no paso nada?

—¡Está bien, está bien! Quédate aquí conmigo… diremos que… Que te peleaste con él , que se enojaron como siempre y que te viniste aquí.

—¿Y después?

—no sé… Que te avisen, hay que dejar que otro descubra el cuerpo. ¿Dejaste la puerta abierta, ó la cerraste?

—No sé, no me acuerdo.— hizo un leve intento por recordar lo sucedido pero todo era inútil

—¿Dónde le entró la bala?

—No sé — dudo —. Creo que en la Cabeza.

—¡Perfecto! — exclamo el peli lavanda —Que piensen que fue un suicidio.

—¿Un suicidio?

—Si¿Por qué no habría de suicidarse?

—No… Ya no quiero mentir más.

—¡Pues tienes que hacerlo! — ordenó —¿qué no te das cuenta que se puede descubrir lo otro?

—Pero es que...

— Shh...! —Bryan pone un dedo en los labios del pelirrojo — Es parte de Todo; Todo el mundo tiene secretos… ¡Además ni siquiera sabes si lo mataste¿No dices que él tenia la pistola?. ¿Ó, no me estas diciendo la verdad?

—Bryan… Yo… — nuevamente dudo al responder.

**To be continued**

* * *

Próximo capitulo: **"Octava carta muerta: The one I love" **(Al que yo amo)

**§ Mikael Mudou §**

**"No más vergüenza, ella ha sentido demasiado dolor, en su vida. En su mente ella repite esas palabras"**


	8. Cannot breath

**Advertencia—**_ Yaoi (Kai x Tala)_

**Disclaimers —** _Los personajes de **Bakuten Shott Beyblade G Revolution** no me pertenecen, sino a su respectivo autor._

Nota — _Gia'Sou __no me tarde nadita en actualizar este niño. Ya casi se termina y se aclarara todo… espero. Y bueno, para no perder la costumbre agradezco los Reviews que me han dado y aun no puedo esperar para subir los dos nuevos fics porque a pesar de que no los he subido ya hay muchas buenas especulaciones sobre ellos. Y ya casi esta el fic de Soaked in weakness. _

* * *

**_Dead letters: Secretos. _**

8.- **"Octava carta muerta: The one I love" **(A quien yo amo)

by: **Mikael Mudou**

* * *

En el departamento, Bryan y Tala entran seguidos de Kai, quien se sienta en una silla a cierta distancia de ellos

—¿Hasta cuando crees qué nos dejen en paz?

—No sé

— Es que francamente es muy extraño todo esto; ustedes me disculparan, pero cualquiera puede pensar otra cosa— dijo Kai confiado.

—¿Por qué no te guardas tus comentarios para otro momento?

—Porque estoy harto de ser su chofer cada vez que tienen que presentarse a declarar, porque los dos entran es un estado depresivo, que más bien pareciera remordimiento y culpabilidad; y si no hay algo mejor de qué hablar, me largo, porque esta ya me tiene hasta la madre!… — se calma un poco — Voy a bajar a comprar una Pizza ¿Quieren?

— Yo no tengo hambre.

—¿Y tú? — Se acerca un poco a Bryan, como en esas ocasiones que solo le preguntas a la fuerza o por compromiso — Discúlpame por favor. Lo siento, realmente no quisiera molestarte… Ya sé que no somos amigos, pero… bueno… ¿Quieres Pizza? (Qué hipócrita)

— Si, gracias. (Otro hipócrita)

—¿de qué la quieres?— arquea una ceja

—No sé¿de qué te gusta a ti?

—¿Hawaiana?

— Pídeles que le pongan mucho queso.

— Sí. Regreso en un instante —se dirige a la salida y antes de salir mira a los chicos de reojo y dice suspicaz — Aprovechen mi ausencia —Sale de la habitación y sierra la puerta, susurra — …Maldito acecino…

_—"Idiota"_ — piensa

—Tienes que admitir que hace lo imposible por llevarse bien contigo—

—Sí, no es su culpa ser un estúpido e imprudente— sonríe para sí.

—Pues si no es por él, nunca te hubieras dado cuenta de la metida de pata con tu declaración.

— Es que él, está mas familiarizado con mentir… Aunque, bueno, tienes razón, es buena persona, y ya hasta estoy empezando a quererlo.

—¿De verdad?

—No — Nótese su sarcasmo — Aunque, se ha portado muy bien con todo esto.

— Pues por lo mismo me estoy sintiendo más estúpido.

—Pues no te sientas; ya basta que lo seas, como para que todavía te sientas más.

—He estado perdiendo tiempo a lo pendejo.— se maldice a sí mismo.

—Pendejo siempre lo has sido, pero cuando no estás consiente de las cosas que haces no debes sentirte tan culpable. No es tu culpa querer tenerlo todo, y pretender dominar a tu corazón. Las cosas son como tiene que ser, no de otra manera… Mira, cuando uno tiene que irse, se va y ya. Cuando uno puede controlar sus emociones, lo intenta; cuando no se puede intentar siquiera, hay que asumir que hay que volverse fuerte para no llorar.

— Ya no quiero seguir con él: yo no puedo fingir más…¿Cómo es que me convenció de nuevo¿cómo pude dejarme engañar?

—No te dejaste engañar: permitiste que las cosas ocurrieran por que no se puede ir en contra del destino. Ese hombre es tu destino, —en un tono de decepción— Kai lo es...

—Hay tantas cosas que quisiera contarte.

—Pues empieza; si son muchas dímelas ya, antes de que se acumulen más.

—No— duda —, Tal vez luego

— ¿Es un secreto?

— Más que eso.

— ¡Uff, los secretos son mejor cuando se comparten.

—No cuando estás implicado.— responde

— Entonces serán nuestros secretos en silencio, y cuando estés listo podrás contarme¿lo prometes?

—Lo prometo… Y si no puedo contártelo mirándote a la cara, tal vez lo escriba.

— Sí, claro... —Burlándose — Me lo escribes y lo guardas en un sobrecito blanco y ya... Oye, sé que no hemos hablado de esto, pero... ¿qué estabas haciendo ahí… Eso es algo que no acabo de entender¿cómo sabías que había ido a buscarlo?

— No sé; sólo lo supe.

—¿Pero que hacías, como lo sabías?

— Ya te dije que no sé… Pero mejor que estaba¿no crees?

— Tú sabías todo, '¿Verdad?

—No, Sólo sospechaba algo.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

—¿Me lo hubieras dicho tú?

—Sí… Sabes muy bien que sí… Me hubieras evitado hacerlo.

— Lo siento: créeme, realmente lo siento.

— Ya no importa. Ahora que me siento culpable de arrastrarte conmigo

—¡Mira! — exclama Tala —Las cosas son como tienen que ser, y yo sé que si acaso hubiera sido al revés, habrías hecho lo mismo, por que me quieres… ¿O no?

—No sé… — se mofa — Eso es algo que no podría saber nunca...

—¿Realmente me quieres?

— …Yo... No sé...

— Bryan... Mírame a los ojos — Bryan levanta la mirada para enfocar a Tala — Dímelo me… —Pero en eso llega Kai.

— ¡Ya estoy de vuelta! Nos traen la Pizza en quince minutos... ¿quieren que prepare un poco de espagueti?

— Ya dije; yo no tengo hambre.

— Yo lo preparo — El ojilavanda se queda viendo fijamente a Tala, para después ir a la cocina -

— ¿Qué¿Pasa algo?

— No, Kai, no pasa nada

—Pues se ven tan serios.— duda al ver la escena

— ¿Y qué? — pregunta molesto— ¿hay algo que debiéramos estar celebrando?

— ¡Claro!— Kai lo abraza — Estamos de nuevo Juntos ¿No crees?

**To be continued. **

* * *

Próximo capitulo: **"Novena carta muerta: Back in the picture" **(Detrás de la imagen)

**§ Mikael Mudou §**

**"Toma mi corazón y toma mi alma; ya no los necesito más" **


	9. I would die for

**Advertencia—**_ Yaoi (Kai x Tala)_

**Disclaimers —** _Los personajes de **Bakuten Shott Beyblade G Revolution** no me pertenecen, sino a su respectivo autor._

**Nota —** _Y después de un largo tiempo de tres semanas al fin actualizo esto. Ya que como sabrán estuve en temporada de exámenes y estos eran los más cañones de todos y salí bien librado, no con las calificaiones más sobresalientes, pero el chiste era pasar o irse a titulo. Y con este gran hecho que deberia de serme vergonzoso se viene lo más genial para ustedes. __El termino de __Dead letters:Secretos__ Actualización de __Whisper of the fallens, Soaked in weakness __y publicación de __Bathed in possession y Heretic anthem. __Y la possible publicación de __Missing Link, Subliminal verses __—Estilo Oc's— y__ Awaken: Anywhere but home. __—Song fic, monologo interior— y eso si seme pega la gana, ya que si me lanzo con el Himno hereje y Bathed in posesión sería un poco más de trabajo sólo tengo dos semanas de vacaciones, así que lo pensare. _

* * *

**_Dead letters: Secretos. _**

8.- **"Novena carta muerta: Back in the picture" **(Detrás de la imagen)

by: **Mikael Mudou**

* * *

Tala se encontraba escribiendo una carta, poco después la termino de escribir y la guardo en un pequeño sobre blanco, y en eso Kai entra presuroso con una maleta y la arroja sobre el sofá

— ¿Qué, estas enojado?— preguntó Tala al ver la escena.

— No, pero envista de que no te es posible empacar mis cosas para el viaje, porque estas muy ocupado escribiendo cartitas... para quien sospecho, mejor comienzo de una vez— gruño

— ¿No te puedes esperar 5 minutos?—

— Imagino que la carta que contiene tus múltiples secretos es más importante que yo.

— No contiene múltiples secretos, — rió divertido —ni es más importante que tú. ¡Payaso!

— ¿Qué? — lo mira —¿Es para tu amiguito Bryan?

— No, no es para mi amigo Bryan, y sí, sí tiene algunas cosillas que no te puedo contar.

— ¿Tiene que ver con el accidente, no?— inquirió dejando de empacar.

— Tal vez...

—Podría leerla?… — se acerca al pelirrojo, tratando así que quitarle el sobre —Digo, puedes compartírmela¿no? se supone que entre nosotros no debe de haber secretos.

— Pues fíjate no, no puedes leerla — lo detiene—; una carta es únicamente para su destinatario.

— Y evidentemente no soy yo ¿verdad?

— No, no eres tú. Y mientras terminas de preparar tu equipaje, voy a depositar mi carta al correo. — se levanta del escritorio y se dirige a la salida— ¡Adiós!

— Es para Bryan... no me puedes engañar!

— Y si es para el ¿qué?

— Nada...— da un largo suspiro

— ¡Ah! Entonces me voy a dejar mi "cartita" al correo... Bye! — Sale del departamento

— ¡Ah, secretos, secretos, secretos... — exclama estirándose un poco —todo pareces estar lleno de secretos... silencios que no voy a entender jamás...

Tala camino algunas calles hacia la oficina de correos, en el camino parecía meditar acerca del contenido del sobre. Llego al fin a su destino y se detuvo antes de entrar.

— Esta carta es únicamente para su destinatario... aunque... lo mejor será... entregarla personalmente... Estos... son Secretos... mis múltiples secretos...

Así pues dio media vuelta y decidió regresar a…

**To be continued. **

* * *

Próximo capitulo: **"Décima carta muerta: Funeral Song" **(Canción fúnebre)

**§ Mikael Mudou §**

**"Hubo tiempos en mi vida que estaba de rodillas , ahora se acabó, en el fondo de mi corazón lo sé" **


	10. Fatal desire

**Advertencia—**_ Yaoi (Kai x Tala)_

**Disclaimers —** _Los personajes de **Bakuten Shott Beyblade G Revolution** no me pertenecen, sino a su respectivo autor._

Nota —_ y bueno… creo que no hay mucho que decir éste día o semana, dejémoslo en actualización. Les aviso que el lunes entro de nuevo a clases. Pero mi ventaja es que sólo estaré unas horas en la mañana en la escuela y a medio día en las canchas de ésta para actividades físicas para juntar créditos —Taekwondo, Football, Baseball y Hokey algunas artísticas como dibujo, pintura y música— porque de todos modos no juntaba los suficientes. Y sólo será una materia por la que me preocupe de pasar. En resumen: Tendré más tiempo de escribir. Por cierto, Lintu, sí me gustaría que me mandaras la canción a mi mail, ya sabes al de Yahoo, por ahí te respondo el mail cuando pueda porque te tengo que decir algo muy importante. _

* * *

**_Dead letters: Secretos. _**

10.- **"Décima carta muerta: Funeral song" **(Canción fúnebre)

by: **Mikael Mudou**

* * *

En el apartamento de Bryan, éste revisa unos papeles. Por coincidencia encuentra la carta de Tala aun en su mismo sobre. La sostiene un momento mirándola fijamente, y luego la vuelve a dejar en la mesa. Suena el timbre y enseguida se levanta a abrir la puerta.

—¡Horas tratando de llamarte, y el maldito teléfono siempre ocupado!— habló la persona en la puerta.

— Pues ni modo que me reserve para cuando se te antoja.— el lavanda siseo dando paso a su invitado.

— El teléfono es para cosas importantes.—

— Y generalmente lo ocupo para eso, y eventualmente para cuando llamas, Ray—

El neko lo miró de reojo como si de un regaño se tratara, observó la habitación delante de sí, como siempre sin derecho ni revez. Su vista se posó sobre el escritorio y sobre la carta que en éste yacía.

— ¿Y esto? — preguntó levantando el objeto y mirándolo por ambos lados, de inmediato Bryan le arrebata el sobre, sin dejarlo.

— Es mío—

—Por su puesto que es tuyo, pero ¿Quién te lo dio?—

—¡Qué te importa!. ¿Qué quieres?

— Que me explique exactamente lo qué pasó. — hizo una pausa —…Por que no me convence que haya sido un "accidente" , por lo más que lo hayas querido.

—No eres tú quien tiene que convencerse. Y te voy a suplicar que te retires, por que tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

— Pues fíjate que no me voy a ir.— resiste en su lugar.

— Entonces quédate; Siéntete como en tu casa! — Nótese el Sarcasmo, pero Ray lo detiene de un brazo y con todas sus fuerzas lo avienta cayendo sobre el sofá —óyeme¿Qué carajos te pasa? Estás en mi casa que no se te olvide!

— ¡Y tú no te mueves hasta que me expliques muy bien!. ¿Me oíste?— exclamó

— Yo no tengo nada que explicar,— se incorpora— y mucho menos a ti.

— ¿Ah no? — interroga arqueando una ceja —¿Quieres ver que si? — se arroja contra él y junto a la mesa que se encontraba a lado del sofá toma la bocina del teléfono y comienza a enredar con el cable al cuello de Bryan, mismo que trata de resistirse, sin poder librarse del neko, le sorprendía el hecho que tuviera tal fuerza. — En éste momento me saldaras la deuda!. ¡A mí nadie me quita lo que más quiero¿Me oíste?

— ¡Suéltame! Las cosas no son como tú crees. Me engaño. Me utilizo al igual que a ti.

— ¡Tú lo mataste! Me quitaste la posibilidad de saber que…—

**To be continued. **

* * *

Próximo capitulo: **"Última carta muerta: If you ever"**

**§ Mikael Mudou §**

**"Sólo una gran mentira, como una perfecta ilusión" **


	11. Forget me

**Advertencia—**_ Yaoi (Kai x Tala)_

**Disclaimers —** _Los personajes de **Bakuten Shott Beyblade G Revolution** no me pertenecen, sino a su respectivo autor._

**Nota—** _¿Han escuchado la frase:__ **"La función tiene que continuar"**__? Pues bien, éste dicho se aplica conmigo. Septiembre aunque tenga tan poco tiempo de comenzar, ha sido uno de los más pesados del año, ya que, me han pasado muchas cosas, pero saben algo, jamás me voy a rendir, y seguiré con la frente en alto, y espero que ustedes también lo hagan, saben a que personas me refiero, así que no diré nombres. _

_Hay dos temas que deseo tocar en éste, el último capitulo de Dead letters. _

_El primero, y el más importante, es que es un song chapter. La canción no tiene nada que ver con el fic, pero quise hacer algo, como llamarlo "especial" para alguien, y he de admitir que fui un imbécil al enfadarme con ella. Así que éste último capítulo se lo dedico a ella._

_El segundo es que estoy Nominado en los __Beyblade Fics choise awards__ de éste año, sólo que hay tres ligeritos problemillas uno ¡Por que diablos no me dijeron? en segunda ¿Quién me nomino? Y en tercera ¿En que categorías estoy?. —Arquea una ceja— me gustaría saber las respuesta a estas tres preguntas. Refrescare sus memorias con el año pasado. Estuve en cinco categorías, donde sólo gané en tres._

_Espero poder contar con sus votos sino……………… ¿Qué?. ¿Creen que soy tan ojete como para amenizarlos con algún fic o algo por el estilo?. Pues no, tampoco los sobornare con nada, puesto que saben que me gustan las competencias limpias y honorables, saben que tengo un gran orgullo y las trampas y las mentiras no son parte de mi juego, y saben que soy un bastado, pero sé como mover mis piezas en éste ajedrez. Lo único que les puedo ofrecer es seguir adelante y seguir evolucionando, así que espero poder contar con sus votos, en cuanto tenga las categorías, lo are saber en un fic y en mi profile. _

_Una última cosa: **Gracias por leer éste fic.** _

**Última carta muerta dedicada a— **_Samael Bene Elohim, es decir Lintu. Con la canción lo dijiste todo. Sabes que te he perdonado. _

* * *

**_Dead letters: Secretos. _**

11.- **"Última carta muerta: If you ever" **(Si alguna vez)

by: **Mikael Mudou**

* * *

**I close my eyes** (_Cierro mis ojos)_  
**Lay down to sleep away** _(Me tumbo a dormir)_  
**There's no return…** _(No hay vuelta atrás…)_  
**It's my mistake** (Es mi error)  
**There's no use in crying** _(Llorar no sirve de nada)_  
**It's time to learn** _(Es hora de aprender)_

En el departamento de Tala, todo esta en desorden; La lámpara de la mesa volteada sobre el sofá, los libros de los estantes tirados por toda la habitación etc.

Tala está sentado en el escritorio, con la mirada enfocando sólo a la carta. Observándola con sumo cuidado

—Bryan…— susurró —me dejaste solo… solo.

Apretó el objeto contra su pecho, mientras un par de lagrimas descendían de sus ojos, por sus mejillas y terminar en sus rodillas.

**If you ever need someone** _(Si alguna vez necesitas a alguien)_  
**Sorry 'bout the things I've done** _(Lo siento por las cosas que he hecho)_  
**My life goes in reverse**_ (Mi vida va al revés)  
_**If you ever change your mind** _(Si alguna vez cambias de opinión)_  
**When the rainy days are gone** _(Cuando los días lluviosos se vayan)_  
**And the balance returns** _(Y vuelva el equilibrio)_

Ray, por su parte se encuentra en el mismo lugar donde todos habían ido a dar su testimonio o pudieran dar la versión de los hechos.

—Yo no sabía nada al respecto… ¿Cómo podía imaginar que ellos dos eran amantes?. ¿Como podía imaginar que era amante de mi pareja? Y aunque hubiera sido, tampoco habría hecho nada. El amor no condiciona, sí, yo estaba convencido de que fue un accidente. No tenía ningún motivo como para ir a buscarlo. ¡Por su puesto que fue un accidente!. No había motivos para que lo mataran. ¿A él? No lo vi más que en el sepelio. No, yo no entiendo ¿qué, puede repetir la pregunta? No, Definitivamente no creo que haya habido una carta fantasma que guardara algún secreto importante. Si me permiten, todo es muy claro. Lo primero fue un lamentable accidente donde por desgracia perdimos todos, y lo segundo, un suicidio…

**All alone** _(Completamente solo)_  
**This time I walk away It feels so cold** _(Ahora que me voy, Tengo tanto frío)_  
**But I know it's something I deserve** _(Pero sé que es algo que merezco)_  
**I deserve to be misled** _(Merezco ser engañado)_  
**Breaking up the family** _(Romper con la familia)  
_**I know it's my fault It feels so cold**_ (Sé que es culpa mía, tengo tanto frío)_  
**But I know it's something I deserve** _(Pero sé que es algo que merezco)_  
**I deserve to be dead **_(Merezco estar muerto)_

Tala, toma de nueva cuenta la carta firmemente en sus manos y la mira por última vez. Cierra los ojos, de un movimiento la rompe en dos, dejando caer las mitades al escritorio. De su bolsillo saca un Zipo y tembloroso procede a prender fuego a los dos objetos, borrando cualquier rastro de su existencia.

**If you ever need someone** _(Si alguna vez necesitas a alguien)_  
**Sorry 'bout the things I've done** _(Lo siento por las cosas que he hecho)_  
**My life goes in reverse**_ (Mi vida va al revés)  
_**If you ever change your mind** _(Si alguna vez cambias de opinión)_  
**When the rainy days are gone** _(Cuando los días lluviosos se vayan)_  
**And the balance returns** _(Y vuelva el equilibrio)_

—¿Perdón? No, yo no puedo afirmarlo. Si el medico forense asegura lo contrario no soy yo quien tiene que encontrar una respuesta. Yo creo que también eran amantes. Desde luego, le repito que descarto completamente la existencia de carta alguna… —duda un segundo—…¡Eso es absurdo¡Claro que soy inocente! —Ray trata de abandonar su asiento pero lo detienen — ¡Ya les dije que soy inocente!. ¡Mejor pregúntele a Tala de Kai y de su amanté!— exclamó con furia.

**Sorry 'bout the things I've done** _(Lo siento por las cosas que he hecho)_  
**Same things would come in the fall** _(Las mismas cosas podrían venir en la caía)_  
**Waiting for the storm, my face against the wall** _(Esperando la tormenta, mi rostro contra el muro)  
_**Hoping that you could forgive me** _(Esperando que me puedas perdonar)_  
**That you could forgive me** _(Que me puedas perdonar)_  
**Forgive me…** _(Perdóname…)_

Ahora el pelirrojo es un mar de lagrimas, está devastado. El fuego se extingue sobre la mesa.

Se dirige a paso lento y tembloroso al sofá, de donde saca la pistola, la sostiene entre sus manos.

—Ya no importan lo que puedan decir todos. Yo escribí esa carta, una sola carta que yo le escribí y que nadie podrá leer jamás!

Se escucha un disparo, todo es oscuro...

**If you ever need someone** _(Si alguna vez necesitas a alguien)_  
**Sorry 'bout the things I've done** _(Lo siento por las cosas que he hecho)_  
**My life goes in reverse**_ (Mi vida va al revés)  
_**If you ever change your mind** _(Si alguna vez cambias de opinión)_  
**When the rainy days are gone** _(Cuando los días lluviosos se vayan)_  
**And the balance returns** _(Y vuelva el equilibrio)_

**Locutor de Radio:**

Fue un disparo en la frente; sólo un disparo, certero y preciso. Las cosas ocurrieron de manera extraña; Se amaban pero no fue un suicidio. Ahora, tal vez, sea tiempo de leer la carta, el secreto.

**The end.**

* * *

**§Mikael Mudou§**

**"Una carta muerta es una carta que nunca fue entregada porque la persona a la que fue escrita no fue encontrada, y esta no regresara a la persona que la escribió"**


End file.
